I'm Sorry
by SilverDoe17
Summary: What happens when instead of going to Slughorn's Christmas party with Cormac,Hermione goes with Draco? Romance,Tears,and a few kisses...enjoy!


**I THOUGHT OF THIS WHEN I WAS WATCHING HBP AND LOOKING AT DRAMIONE PICS...ANY WHO...! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER...SADLY :(**

Stupid Draco. I have to go to Sluhorn's party because with Draco because of Ron. Wait- I should start with the beginning. It all stared after Ron snogged Lavender Brown...

"I should not care. He's perfectly allowed to kiss whoever he wants." I was saying to Harry as I was putting books away. "Was I under the impression that we were going to Slughorn's party together? Yes. But since then I had to make different arrangements" He looked shocked. What? I'm I only allowed to go to parties with Ron? well,then! "You did?" He asked. "Yes,I did...Why?"

"Well...Since we can't go with the person we really want to go with...We could go together.'' I was confused. Why didn't I think of that? "As friends of course.'' He added,Seeing expression and misreading it. "Why didn't I think of that?" I said voicing my thoughts. "Who are you going with asked Harry. "Oh...um...I's a way who are you going to ask?" I asked,changing the subject away form me. " bye Harry. See you later." I said.

_ FLASHBACK_

_Ron's dating Lavender now,huh?Fine. I'll just bring someone better to Slughorn's party...Someone Ron hates...Who will make him jealous...Zacharrias Smith?...No...Cormac McLaggen?...No way...Ah! Draco Malfoy! _I realized I was walking to the Great Hall and just my luck,Who happens to be walking there? No other but Draco. So of coarse I screamed,"MALFOY!" He jumped at the sound of his name and then turned round to see who called he saw me walking towards him, he glared at me and said, "What do you want,Granger?" "I need you to do me a favor." I said. He looked shocked and confused. "And why would *I* do a favor for a Mudblood?" It hurt what he called me but I didn't show it on my face. I simply answered him,"Because it will make Ron really angry." His silver eyes flashed in excitement. "Okay,you got my attention. What exactly is this favor?" He asked. "Ron was going with Slughorn's dance with me but now he is going out with Lavender Brown." I said her name with disgust. Draco lightly said under his breath, "Love triangle." I rolled my eyes but continued. "Any ways,this leaves me dateless and angry at I want to make him is were you come in." "Hmm...so I have to dance with you and that stuff?" He asked. "Only in front of Ron." He looked like he was pondering. Finally he said, "Deal. But on two conditions." I groaned. Of course."What conditions?" He smirked his famous smirk. "One-You will have to repay me. Two-Wear something green." And with that he winked and left.

FLASHBACK OVER

That was all about 2 weeks ago and tonight is the dance. The only person I told I was going with Malfoy was Ginny. I realized now that was a mistake. She's been changing my hair,dress and make-up for the past hour and a half saying,"You have to look brilliant for Malfoy!" Finally, 5 minutes before the dance, We are both ready.I am in a knee-high,green-of course-sleeveless dress,while Ginny is in a light red, V-neck and strapless dress. We walk out of the Fat Lady's painting and started walking to the entrance. "Have fun with Dean,Ginny." I said. She smiled,winked at me said, "Have fun with Draco." and then walked into the dance. I sighed. Even though I told her it's to make her brother jealous,she _still_ thinks it's a real date. I sighed again then walked into the dance. It was beautiful. There were millions of white lights and about 3 food tables. I looked over to see Harry with Luna...hmm. I also saw Ron in a corner with Lavender Brown,snogging deeply. They should really get a room... I was about to look for Ginny and Dean when a voiced drawled, "You look nice,Granger. Well,for a muggle-born." I looked around to see Draco wearing a jet black,fancy-looking, dress robes,smirking. "Thanks,Malfoy." I said rolling my eyes. His smirk got bigger. "Anytime Granger"

He looked over at the corner which Ron and Lavender were in and his face scrunched up in disgust. "They really should get a room." He said echoing my previous thoughts. "I know right? I'ts  
>absolutely disgusting." I agreed. He smiled-not smirked,<em>smiled. <em>Then music started to play. "Would you like to dance,Granger?" He said,putting his hand in front of him for me to take. **(AN: I stink at describing) **He was still smiling. Ether he is an amazing actor...or enjoying himself. I smiled back and took his hand. "Of course,Malfoy." I heard a few gasp and felt like everyone was staring at us-which they probably were. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Ron and lavender still snogging but they were out of the corner-they were dancing to. I stopped looking at them when Draco spun me around. "You'r a good dancer" I said shocked. He smiled but rolled his eyes. " this is actually the second time I ever danced." I was about to respond when I got pushed away from him. I looked up to see a very red faced-almost as red as his hair-Ronald Weasley shouting in my face,

**"**_WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DANCING WITH MALFOY,HERMOINE!" I_ calmly replied, "I was dancing with Draco because he is my date." His already red face turned redder. "How-But-When-Why-" I got him off. "Is there a problem with me going with Malfoy?"

"Well yeah! he's _Draco Malfoy!_ We hated him since first year! He called you 'Mudblood' since second year! He's a git! A prat! And you'r an idiot! An idiot for going on a date with him!" Tears were forming in my eyes when he called me an idiot. I mumbled, "Whatever." Then ran out of the room,tears running down my face. I faintly heard Slughorn say,"Alright,alright. Let's get back to the party." I was still running when someone shouted, "Granger! Granger! Oy,_Hermione!"_ I turned around to see who was calling my name. It was Draco. I sat down and wiped my tears away. "Wha-What do you want?" I stuttered. He sat down next to me and said,"I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry that I called you names,I'm sorry that I picked on you,I'm sorry I'm the reason Weasley was yelling at you and made you cry. And-And I'm sorry I fell in love with you when you hate me,Hermione." What? Malfoy loves me? Draco _loves _me? When did this happen? I was so shocked he said he looked me-and said my first name-that all my emotions burst. And I realized something: I don't love Ron. I don't even have a crush on him. I was just hurt he didn't properly say he could not go to the dance to me-not jealous. I'm in love with someone else. I'm in love with Draco. I suddenly grabbed his arm and kissed him. I saw fireworks go off in my head. After about a minute we moved away and I said five words that I would still be saying many years later. "I love you to Draco." He smiled in victory and we kissed again. Maybe it wasn't so bad Ron snogged Lavender...


End file.
